


Swan Queen Week

by Ouahufflepuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouahufflepuff/pseuds/Ouahufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts for 2015 Swan Queen Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Meet-Cute

It wasn't that much of a surprise to Regina when Henry asked if they could spend Christmas vacation in Florida, especially since he had been dropping not so subtle hints since his eleventh birthday. He currently had an unhealthy obsession with magic and things of that mythical nature so if didn't take someone with a Ph.D. to conclude he would want to go to the newly opened Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios. She would be lying if she said the trip was just to appease Henry. There comes a time when you tire of seeing feet amongst feet of snow every time you look out of the window, and seeing the same faces every time you walk down the street, both of which was all to common for living in small town Storybrooke, Maine. As she looked over she watched as her usually overly inquisitive and enthusiastic son looked absolutely precious as he slept peacefully, undisturbed by the loud noises of the airplane around them.

As she became more aware of her surroundings there were two voices that she began to recognize and hoped to God she was wrong. Regina couldn't sit still for much longer with the possibility of her biggest annoyance being on the same plane with her with no way out, well there was one but that would be frowned upon. After the curiosity became too much to handle Regina decided to scope things out under the cover of going to the bathroom. Just as she suspected there they were, Storybrooke's two biggest idiots, Mary Margaret and her husband David. She a point to turn and leave before they had the opportunity to see her and try to have a overly cheerful conversation. Leaving the airplane bathroom Regina came face to face with the most breathtaking woman she had ever seen and couldn't help but stare. With rivers of long blonde locks cascading over her shoulders, clad in a red leather jacket, which may not have been an appropriate decision being they were traveling to one of the hottest and most humid states in the Unites States, and what appeared to be painted on black skinny jean, that of which left little to nothing to the beholders imagination.

The blonde stood, fully aware of the eyes of the brunette studying her being, during which she took the time to admire her admirer. From the blouse and pencil skirt combo with high heels that could be told to be expensive from one glance, she couldn't tell if this was how the goddess of a woman before her always dressed or if she didn't know what it meant to dress casual. She did know this was about a three and a half hour flight right? But dear God did she look sexy and powerful as hell. She was never the type of person to believe in perfection or something being entirely one way or another, but there was not a single flaw on her olive tan skin, even the small scar on her lip appeared to be strategically placed. After it dawned on them both neither had said any words in the long moments they spent examining each other and if they hadn't said anything soon it would surely get awkward.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Emma"

"I'm Regina", frankly Regina didn't know why she bothered to exchange pleasantries with a stranger on her way out of the bathroom but she didn't feel wrong in doing so. Emma stood statuesque in front of her, with twin pools of light emerald and blue that some would call eyes, watching the brunette intently and looking straight into her soul. Suddenly becoming aware of the situation Regina turned to go back to Henry before he woke up wondering where she went.

"Enjoy the rest of your flight, Regina."

"And you as well Emma."

The next time Regina and Emma saw each other was about three days later, which completely surprised them both. Henry was running excitedly through Diagon Alley, trying to get to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes before the line and wait became too long to handle when Regina called after him, "Henry, be careful before you run into someone. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Alright mo-" as Henry turned his head to look at his mother her prediction came true.

"Hey there Kid, are you okay?" a familiar tall blonde asked, complete amusement etched across her face. Emma looked up to see if there were any parents rushing around having a meltdown over a lost kid when she came face to face with the very hypnotizing brunette she met on the plane not too long ago. "Oh Regina, hi", not only did Emma not expect to see Regina ever again, because that would have been too good to come true, but she looked nothing like the woman she was just days prior. Instead of a more business casual outfit of sexy skirt, low-cut blouse, and flats there she stood in a loose fitting olive green t-shirt and denim shorts that stopped well above the knee, doing well to show off the flawless quality of her glowing skin, and a pair of what appeared to be fresh out of the box Converses.

"Emma, I didn't think we would ever see each other again."

"Yeah, same. How are you, how's your day been?"

"Fine, and you?" she inquired whilst fully taking in the woman in front of her in her entirety for a second time. She was wearing practically not enough yet too much, at the same time, with skin tight short shorts, white tank top, flip flops and a pair of aviators perched on top of her head. It didn't take long for Regina to realize Emma was soaked beyond hope and that was why her clothes were as clingy as they were at the moment, it was also after that sudden revelation that she remembered Henry had been standing in between the two of them and witnessing their moment. "Its been good. I just got off of Ripsaw Falls, Bilge Rat Barges, and Jurassic Park with my parents and now I'm slowly starting to regret it. But then I figured why not come over and see all the new Harry Potter stuff and try to dry off in the process, which isn't working as well as I thought it to."

"Parents?" just as soon as she asked it Mary Margaret and David waddled up to their small group of three, equally as wet as Emma. "Oh no. Oh God no." she muttered quietly under her breath, but not quietly enough because both Henry and Emma heard her clearly and gave looks of confusion and questioning.

"Regina! Henry! We didn't know you two were going to be down here, we could've coordinated schedules." Mary Margaret said all too cheerily. "I see you've met our daughter Emma." David added happily, looking like the epitome of a proud father.

"You all know each other?" Emma asked, very confused on what was happening.

"Absolutely, Henry here is one of my students that I had been telling you about and Regina is the town mayor." Mary Margaret explained.

"No way! What a small world! Well since we apparently already know each other how about we just all hang out for the rest of the day?" It was obvious Emma only wanted to spend more time with Regina, and Henry, but even more obvious she would never be able to get rid of her parents long enough to be with them.

It took a moment for them all to agree to spend the day together, but not as long as it took for Henry to decided on what wand he wanted his mother to buy. Much to Regina's surprise, spending the day with two of the biggest nuisances in her town was not as challenging as she had thought it would be, though that may have been due to the new and quickly growing interest she found in Emma. Just as fast as Regina's curiosity in Emma sparked, the blonde decided she definitely needed to go back and visit her parents, and Storybrooke, more often.


	2. Day 2: Roommate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommate AU where Regina has to move into Emma's apartment because the mansion has to be fumigated.

"Tell me Miss. Swan, how did you manage to live this long in this....pigsty, with only junk food as subsidence? Honestly when was the last time you ate real food?" 

"Regina, how many times do I have to explain this to you. A bag of Doritos is real food, I can hold it and I can eat it, thus making it real food. And the apartment is not a pigsty, it's just disorganized. Why don't you sit down and stop stressing over everything, if it will make you feel better I will clean everything up and go grocery shopping later" 

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to leave this all to you. The last time you said you were going to clean up I found everything stuffed in the hall closet, pantry and even my closet. Seriously, If you were trying to hide all the mess why put it in my room, it makes no sense whatsoever and is entirely idiotic." 

From the moment Regina walked into Emma's apartment a week and half ago there was not a moment free from complaining about every little detail, from the lack of centerpiece on dining room table to the numerous video games, movies, and books which could be found everywhere. Emma would be lying if she said she enjoyed having her son's other mother stay with her while 108 Mifflin was being fumigated for a wild ant infestation. It annoyed the blonde even more knowing it was all her fault. The one, and probably only, time Regina decided to have a party at the mansion, convinced by both Henry and Emma, Pongo managed to snag an apple turnover and hide leaving everyone none the wiser, for two weeks. That was until Regina went into the closet under the stairs and came face to face with a wall decorated in hundreds of ants. 

Usually Emma was good at gauging a situation, by her calculations Regina's house should have been ready almost a week ago. But knowing the woman this was all probably part of her punishment for causing it all. All thanks to Henry and the promise her forced them to make they weren't allowed to use magic to speed up the process because now was such an opportune time to become Team Mom. 

In an attempt to stop the conversation from becoming an argument Emma decided it was time to try and distract the other woman. "You know Regina, you actually aren't that bad of a roommate, once you get past all the constant nagging that is." 

"Was that supposed to come out as a compliment Miss Swan?" she questioned with her right eyebrow raised. 

"Well yeah. You do all the things I can't do. Like grocery shopping and cooking and then cleaning up after cooking. I think it's the only thing that makes this arrangement work to be honest." halfway through her statement of gratitude, if it could be called even that, Regina became aware that once again Emma was purposely and also poorly trying to provoke her. 

"Miss Swan you are fully capable of doing all of those things on your own, you are just too lazy, which makes me question once again your appointment as sheriff over my town." If it wasn't for the years spent constantly fighting with Regina Emma would have mistaken her typical teasing bantering seriously and been slightly offended. But alas time showed that would always be common in their little Swan-Mills family and apparently no matter the circumstances that would be hard to change.


	3. Day 3: Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Cora is still alive but has her heart and has redeemed herself with Regina. FTL.

Seeing Cora return sporting her usual smug and 'you wish you were me' grin was as nerve racking to the young and curious Regina today than it was years ago, before she decided to return her heart to her chest. Fuel was added to the fire once she remembered that her mother was coming back from meeting with some unknown kingdom for need to know business. All the secrecy did was force Regina to fill in the blanks and none of her results were desirable. When they both finally came to be close enough to have a conversations without yelling Regina saw that her mother's grin had grown to the point of not even being humanly possible. It took all but two seconds before she couldn't hold her secret and shouted for all the heavens to hear "REGINA YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!" 

"I'm sorry mother can you repeat that? For a moment I thought you said I'm getting married, which is impossible since I have never been exclusive with anyone." Regina was in complete shock, there was no way she could get married to someone she never met and knows nothing about. 

"No need to get snippy Regina, yes I said you are getting married, I arranged it all this morning I want to know you are taken care of I anything ever happens to me. As we both know there are people out there who are still angry with me about the past and I'd hate for you to be hurt in any fall out. The parents are good people and I'm sure their child is as well." 

It didn't take long for Regina to realize Cora was still holding back some important tidbits of information. The woman was obviously trying to avoid using and descriptive pronouns and revealing who the family she would be married into is. But knowing her mother that would be the only information willingly given and the rest would have to be tricked out of her. "Okay Mother I trust your judgment. When do I get to meet him?" 

Despite the beating heart sitting in her chest Cora was still as much of the Queen of Hearts as caring and compassionate mother, so she knew when someone was trying to be sneaky and pull information, and her daughter was no different. "You get to meet your spouse to be tomorrow actually, so be up early." Cora made a hasty escape from the room and from behind her she could hear Regina's dramatic sighs and some comment about there not being enough time in between her own muffled laughs. 

Cora honestly did not know what was the best moment of the day, there were so many things to choose from. There was her refusal to get up because 'if the sun didn't bother to get up yet then she shouldn't either', her impatience along the terribly long carriage ride, and best of all the look on her face once they reached the gates of the White King and Queen's castle. Soon after processing she was engaged to the heir of the White Kingdom it dawned on her the King and Queen only had one child eligible for marriage, and it wasn't Prince Neal. "Mother, is there something you would like to share with me before we meet the King, Queen, and my spouse to be, as you so eloquently put it?" 

"Oh dear, did I forget to mention your spouse to be is Princess Emma, who is conveniently close to your age." No matter how hard she tried Cora could not hide the giant shit-eating grin stretched across her face. Regina was truly frustrated Cora would keep all of this from her as if it wasn't important to know, though her mother now was a vast improvement for the Queen of Hearts, she did still have her moments of being pure evil and it just left her speechless. 

Regina didn't know what to expect when meeting the Princess for the first time but she did know it was far from what she got. As she sat with Snow and Charming, overtly cheery rulers of the White Kingdom, waiting for the Princess to make an appearance she couldn't help but let her mind wander and admire all the paintings on the large white walls and various flower arrangements. From her dirt clad leather riding outfit Regina could tell the Princess must also have been deprived of the details of their arranged marriage, all speculation was confirmed as the Princess addressed her parents, not noticing the other company in the room, "Alright I'm here, what was so important that I had to end my mounted combat training early." 

Snow was the first to speak, "Emma do you remember what we discussed yesterday?" 

"What, that horrible marriage proposal you made on my behalf to someone I don't know and refuse to meet, yeah I remember. What about it?" 

"Well this is Regina, the acceptor of the so called horrible marriage proposal." 

"Actually no I did not accept, my mother did and did not tell me I was to marry the Princess until we reached your front gates. Hello Princess Emma, I've heard nothing about you." Regina rebutted with a smirk. 

Emma noticeably went stiff as she looked over and made eye contact with the brunette, suddenly more self-conscious of her appearance. Despite her mind telling her 'no', she walked over to Regina and stuck out a friendly, dirty hand to shake, never breaking the eye contact they managed to make across the room. "Hi Regina, and you don't have to call me Princess, just Emma. If we're going to be married soon there is no reason to be so formal." Regina looked back and forth between Emma and her hand a few times before Emma realized she had no intention of shaking her hand and drew it back. "I apologize for not cleaning up, I thought I would have to meet some overcompensating prince from a small kingdom no one's heard of. Wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea." 

"And what idea would that be dear?" Regina questioned, only slightly sarcastic forgetting both their parents were still in the room watching. 

"That I'd be willing to marry a stranger that I know nothing about. So how about I go bathe and then we talk more over lunch?" 

"Yes, I think that would be fine, maybe we could even discuss our future wedding plans." Though she knew meant for it to be a joke Emma could help but flee from the room so that she could be back as fast as possible, because there was no way she was going to intentionally keep her possibly soon to be bride waiting.


End file.
